


A Day in the Life of Doge

by verycoolbeans_yes



Category: Doge - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Abbey Road, Other, The Magical Mystery Van, The street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycoolbeans_yes/pseuds/verycoolbeans_yes
Summary: Doge is wandering along the streets one day when he hears a mop top voice coming out of a little red radio belonging to a particularly fluffy doggo called Martha. Doge meets Martha, Martha meets Doge, they all see Doggo playing the didgeridoo and come across a group of Beatles.





	A Day in the Life of Doge

A doge follows his nose, that brown thing on the end of your snout. But sometimes things are out of the normal jog of life and sometimes a doge follows a Martha. A fluffy Martha whose eyes I couldn't really ever see properly unless she had a fan blowing in her face, if she did that was usually because she was modelling for some long legged folk who ran around playing their stringed instruments and banging on hollow things singing out from under their long hair.  
Martha told me they were the Beatles.  
I then told her she looked like she could be distantly related to the doge from the Dulux ad on the television.

It was the day before Tuesday, not a sunny day. I introduced Martha to Doggo, my distant cousin who I had found earlier that day playing the didgeridoo under a smooth statue by the toilets that you have to pay for in Trafalgar Square.  
"Aye" said Doggo  
"hullo" said Martha,  
and that was that.

After finding out that it was maybe going to rain Martha asked us if we wanted to go to a place called Abbey Road. I told her I didn't know any Abbeys and Doggo hit me with his didgeridoo and told me it was a studio. Doggo knows a thing or two about the mysterious thing they call 'music'. I asked Martha if there was going to be any snacks or beef jerky at this sTuDio place.  
Doggo said "I'd like a bite to eat."  
Martha said there was someone there called George Harrikrishna who had a lot of biscuits, I thought that maybe Abbey's studio didn't sound like a too bad place if there was a food supply.

In the spitting rain we padded along the roads past large red margarine tubs on wheels and lots of folk with pointy umbrellas. Doggo seemed to think it was necessary to spend the whole time hollering in my ear about how lucky we were to be going to Abbey Road studios and meeting the Beatles. But all his yelling didn't really get me any closer to solving my problem and the problem was that I still didn't know Abbey. I hoped she wouldn't mind us popping into her road studio. I thought if she wanted I could sing her a bit of a tune even though the my singing sounds a bit funny, Doggo could even play her a bit on his didgeridoo.

"it's a very nice place" Martha called out to us from ahead, her large strides causing me and Doggo to puff a bit as we bounded along with his digeridoo.  
Doggo yahooed accidentally almost tripping on a pothole "we're on our way to Abbey Road!"


End file.
